Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-4x}{6} + \dfrac{-4x}{6}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-4x - 4x}{6}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-8x}{6}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $n = \dfrac{-4x}{3}$